


Cliffside

by chee



Series: It's Hot as Hell Outside Summer Fics [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Gen, Pool Party, Swimming Pools, Waterpark, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chee/pseuds/chee
Summary: The heatwave might be gone, but summer is still here and it's hot as Hell. Chloe and Dan go out on their annual family trip, this time to a water-park with a huge water-slide called the 'Cliffside', which Trixie has been looking forward to all summer now that she's tall enough to ride. But with being divorced and having a new roommate and cop partner, more people (or angels and demon) end up joining the family trip. Show spoilers up to 2x18.





	Cliffside

**Author's Note:**

> A slight continuation of my other fic, Pool Party. I originally intended that to be a one-shot, but I got the idea of them at a water-park and I just couldn't resist writing more lol.
> 
> This isn't beta'd at all, all mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is welcome.

The heatwave had passed during the following weeks, which was lucky for Chloe as they also had an decrease in murders. After the hot 113-degree weather, she was thankful for the 96 degree weather and the calm day off she got after she and Lucifer solved their last murder case.

She had promised Dan, about three months ago, for a family outing to the water-park and today seemed like a good day to go given that her ex-husband also had the day off. Maze sat in the kitchen, grumpy as Chloe and Dan prepared to leave, grabbing the necessities like water bottles and snacks.

“Can’t believe I’m not invited. It’s rude,” she scoffs.

Dan looks at Chloe with raised eyebrows, “look, I don’t mind. It may be a family outing, but like…Maze wants to go. Trixie would like that anyways.”

Chloe nods, she just wasn’t sure if expanding the family outing to include her friends, and now roommate would make Dan unhappy. He rarely got to see Trixie as it was, and as much as Trixie loved to be with her dad, she loved playing with Maze more. She had a childlike behavior to her, as much as she would deny it with adult things like sex toys and violence, but Chloe saw how much Maze enjoyed playing with Trixie in the pool.

“You’re paying for your ticket and food though,” Chloe says, agreeing with her ex-husband.

Maze looked at her, shocked, “really?”

“Of course, I’m sorry. It was rude not to invite you…we just used to always have our family outings as just us three and I didn’t…yeah. I didn't want to change up our tradition, you know?”

Maze smiles, a huge grin on her face, “awesome. Now you can’t get mad at me,” she replies back, slapping her own ticket on the counter. “I was gonna crash it anyways.”

Chloe stares at her, taking that all in, and she simply nods, “yeah, just…don’t tell Lucifer about it. Awkward enough having those two bicker at work.”

“Oh, he already knows,” Maze replies, grabbing her ticket and shoving it into her pocket, not caring that it got more crinkled in the tight leather pants.

Baffled, she follows the demon as she enters her own room, she can hear Dan murmuring, ‘great. Of course he knows’ behind her. She avoids looking at the mess on her floor, she might be a roommate but she definitely wasn’t her mother and wasn’t gonna start scolding her now for the disaster that was her room.

But this one? She definitely had to scold, “and did you tell Lucifer that this is a _family outing_? As in, me, and my daughter and her father?”

Maze makes a fart noise with her mouth, “no, just told him I needed to get that ticket from the owner of the water-park, he made a deal with Lucifer and I wanted him to cash it in. I wasn’t about to pay 40 freakin’ bucks for a ticket, that’s a rip-off.” She then starts to take off her shirt, which prompted Chloe to close the door behind her and turn her eyes away. The girl had absolutely no sense of privacy.

“Did he say anything about coming? Because, I don’t want Lucifer…doing his Lucifer things.”

She snorts at that, putting her swim top on, “Lucifer things?” Maze then starts tugging down her pants, “Look, don’t worry. It’s a Saturday, he probably has better things to do than go to a water-park. He absolutely hates public pools, in fact, a public pool is like Hell for him. A form of torture.” She puts on a posh British accent, mocking him, “those children have no control of their bladders, who willingly swims in urine?”

Chloe was put at ease at that, “really? That’s good to hear.”

Maze shrugs, “he’s got a point but I don’t really give a shit. I know you humans have chemicals that get of that crap anyways.”

They drove to the water-park together; it was crowded as expected for a Saturday. Maze held Trixie’s hand as they passed through the ticket gates, with Dan walking by Chloe. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and Chloe noticed, “what’s wrong?”

“You said he wouldn’t be here,” Dan groans, pointing at him. Chloe sighs, preparing herself to look, and yup…there he was, waving at them with another tailored – who tailors their swim suits? She thinks – swim trunk and a t-shirt…a t-shirt!

She starts walking toward him with Dan on her trail, she can feel his annoyance radiating from him, but what’s done is done. As she gets closer she can see that his t-shirt was the green one from Sol de Javier they had as case a year ago. “Maze said you hate water-parks,” it came off a little more venomous than she wanted but whatever, Lucifer could handle it. Especially when he was crashing their family outing.

“And hello to you to detective,” he was practically beaming, the little shit. Amenadiel pops up from the crowd with a bottle of sunblock, Lucifer looks down at it and sighs, “you don’t need sunblock, brother. For…for father’s sake,” he takes it out of Amenadiel’s hands and plops it into Chloe’s bag.

“Hey!” She pulls her bag backwards, “you _both_ need sunblock,” she pulls it back out and shoves it back into Amenadiel’s hands.

“I created that bloody star I definitely don’t need _sunblock_ ,” he stares at his brother who was now slathering on the white goo on his dark skin, and sighs.

Amenadiel stares at him, “yeah, you created them. Your light still burns even us.”

The detective and Dan sigh, and Dan states, “You two are weird, you know that right?” He joins both Trixie and Maze, letting Chloe and the two party-crashers to sort this mess out. His patience was thin, and as much as he enjoyed hanging out with Amenadiel, Lucifer was a whole ‘nother set of problems.

“Look, not to be rude, but I was just expecting a family outing today. Just me and my daughter…and Dan of course,” she added when she saw Lucifer’s eyebrows raise as if he was about to add in a comment.

“You brought Maze along,” Amenadiel adds, nonchalantly.

She shrugs, “Maze is my roommate. It seemed rude not to invite her.”

“And I’m your partner detective, and…” he slaps Amenadiel’s shoulder, realizing he got sunblock on his hand and wipes it on his t-shirt with a grimace, “Amenadiel just loves birdy baths.”

Amenadiel rolls his eyes and continues rubbing the sunblock into his skin, “I’m gonna go join Maze and the others.”

Chloe has been ditched, and placed on Lucifer duty, even on her day off. She groans, realizing that she just needs to make peace with the fact that he was indeed part of their lives now, “Just keep the arguments with Dan to a minimum…” she stares at him, squinting her eyes, “no actually, make that no arguments at all. You’re 38, you can be a grown up about it.”

“38? Where in the world did you get that number?”

“Your driver’s license?” She stares at him, counting down from 5…4…3…2…and there it is, his Lucifer-ness.

“I’m not thirty-bloody-eight,” he responds right on her mental ‘1’. Chloe starts towards Dan and he continues as he follows her: “I’m older than the Earth itself. I mean…I’m the youngest out of my siblings…but Michael is only a few minutes older than I am so-“

She turns around and looks at him, “you have a twin?”

“Not identical…he’s uglier,” he does one of those smiles that looks like he’s modeling again, “but yes, I have a twin.”

Huh, you learn something new every day, she thinks, and continues walking. They join the others and Trixie is already bouncing at the idea of going to the tallest water slide. “Trixie wants to go immediately to the Cliffside slide, but I think we should take our time walking around the park. Enjoy things as we go, yeah?” Dan says, and Chloe agrees with him.

“Yeah, the Cliffside is on the other side of the park anyways,” she notices her daughter’s scowl but ignores it: “Come on, we can do the wave pool first, Trixie.”

As expected, Trixie ends up enjoying the wave pool. She and Maze laughing in delight as a wave topples over one of the other kids in the water. Chloe hung out in the shallow end, just sitting and enjoying as the lighter waves gently jumped over her body. She watched as Dan and Amenadiel went out further than his daughter and Maze, where the larger waves are being pushed out by the pool machinery.

Lucifer sat near the water, but didn’t dare go inside, “there’s no pee in the pool, Lucifer. Come on.”

“You say that as if those several kids out there know how to control their bladders.”

“They have chemicals and filters to get rid of any pee. You’ll live, come on, at least sit by me instead of grumpily sitting over there.” He couldn’t deny that, and took off his shirt at that and sat next to her. “See? You’re fine.”

He was abnormally silent as he sat next to her, and Chloe looks over at him, “I’m sorry.”

Lucifer stares at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “what for?”

“I should’ve invited you.” She looks over to where her family was, swimming and enjoying the large synthetic waves that crashed over them, “we do this trip every year, not this specific place I mean...just the three of us…even before Trixie was born. An annual trip somewhere, just us.”

“Ah,” Lucifer adds, and looks at her with interest, “you consider Dan to be your family still, even though you are divorced?”

She shrugs, “exactly, if I can consider him family, why can’t I consider you and Maze to be part of that?”

“Blood of the covenant, and all that?” Lucifer smiles at her.

“Exactly,” Chloe replies back.

Lucifer wanted to tell her that he felt the same way about her, he was never quite proud of his own family. His father had rejected him, along with his siblings, and his mother was currently in another universe, separated forever. Amenadiel was still with him, but Lucifer was never sure if he’d leave one day and decide that he belongs in Heaven again. He wanted to tell Chloe that he felt that she, and maybe even Dan and their spawn, were his family too, but – breaching that kind of intimacy, without her knowing who he really is, he couldn’t. So, he swallowed his feelings down and said: “Why aren’t you going in deeper in the pool, your spawn is having more fun with Maze than you? Honestly, detective, you must learn to lighten up.”

Chloe shakes her head with a smile, “I love pools and the water-park, but I hate the wave pool.”

“How come?”

“I’m a lazy river kind of person. Not a get-splashed kind.” She immediately regretted those words as a huge smile formed on Lucifer’s face and she was splashed before she could even fight back. “You-“ she splashes him with even more water, laughing as his own grin disappeared.

Worried that she somehow offended him, which was utter bullshit since he splashed her first, she watched as he went deeper into the pool and then tugged her down with him. The waves were stronger there, deeper into the pool, and she smiles as he holds onto her, keeping her afloat with him even as the water splashes up on her face.

“You look positively beautiful wet.” Lucifer smirks at her, that proud look on his face, smiling at his own innuendo.

“Thought we agreed no lewd comments?” Chloe replied back, not totally angry at his comment, not with the way he’s looking at her with complete adoration.

“I believe that agreement was only for that one day, detective.”

And he’s so close, not letting go of her even though she can swim just fine. She puts her hands on his arm, not wanting to lead him on…he had disappeared on her again, and even though she was in a good spot with him right now despite all of that, there was no way she could willingly let whatever he has for her carry on.

She was about to tell him that the deal extended to all days that she ends up in a bikini, but another wave comes crashing down over them, making the two end up under water. Lucifer accidentally lets go of her, surprised that a large wave ended up so far down the pool.

Chloe gets a mouth full of water but as she breaks the surface, she coughs it all back up. She swims back to the shallow end and sits down. Lucifer isn’t far from her, and sits next to her, rubbing her back as she continues to cough on the chlorine water.

“That…that is why I hate the wave pool,” she laughs as her coughing subsides.

Lucifer stands up at that, “come on, let’s get you dried off. And get more sunblock on, yes?” He takes her by her hand and tugs her up. As she follows him towards the lounge chairs, she notices his back.

“What happened to your back?” Chloe stops, and he let go of her hand and he turns around to look at her.

She moves forward, placing her hands on his wet shoulders, moving him so she can see his back. Shocked, she runs her hands over where there used to be scars. It was nothing but smooth skin, “your scars? How-” Chloe knows that there are ways to get rid of scars, laser surgeries and god knows what else, but she had seen those scars. There was no way any laser could resurface his skin _that_ smoothly.

Chloe stops her hands on his mid-back, confused, and she stares at Lucifer, who is currently frozen – frozen with fear? She takes her hands off his back, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have touched-“

“It’s fine,” Lucifer replies back, his voice serious and solemn. She can tell he wasn’t fine with it, even with the scars gone, it was something completely out of bounds with their relationship, to touch him there without his consent. He coughs, avoiding the subject, “sit, I’ll go get you and your spawn some much needed food. Hotdogs?”

“Yeah…” she replies back, lost in a daze and in her own thoughts. In the corner of her eye she sees Dan and Trixie coming up to greet her, leaving Amenadiel and Maze in the pool.

“Time to reapply the sunscreen already?” Dan asks.

Chloe takes her phone out of her bag and looks at the time, almost noon. “Not really, hasn’t even been 2 hours yet…” she wraps her towel around her drying off, “we’ll reapply it after lunch. Give us time to dry off again.”

Lucifer is back with a tray of hot dogs and sodas, a bag of French fries as well, “not the kind of food I’d be caught dead eating, but when in Rome, I suppose.”

He sets it down on the table between the lounge chairs and Chloe notices that he got enough to include Dan as well. Dan and Trixie both dig in, “thanks for getting these. Expensive as it was buying the tickets just to get into this place.”

“Not a problem, it was completely free anyways. Just drop my name, you’ll get what you want at no cost at all here,” he winks at Dan, just right when he was biting into his hot dog.

“What do you mean?” Dan stares at Chloe, confused.

Chloe takes her own hotdog and soda, “Lucifer made a deal with the owner of the park, for what, I don’t know. And I’m not gonna ask.”

“Nothing illegal, if that’s what you’re wondering Dan.”

“Oh, no ‘douche’ today?” He says, mouth full of hot dog.

Lucifer looks at him as if he grew a second head, talking with his mouth full, “manners, Dan. Or else I will forget this deal nonsense I have with the detective.”

“What deal?” He stares at Chloe, “you’re making deals with him?”

“Solely an agreement, I would never to have her in my debt,” Lucifer interjects.

After eating the hotdogs and French fries, they start toward the lazy river. Trixie folds her arms in annoyance as her mother and father grab one of the floating rafts.

Chloe immediately notices that Trixie wants nothing to do with a ‘lazy river’, an eight year old couldn’t possibly enjoy laying back and doing nothing as they float down the water. She looks around and notices there is a water playground solely for that exact reason right next to them.

She takes Lucifer aside, “I need another favor.”

“All sorts of favors for you today, what is it?” Lucifer smirks.

“I know you like the back of my hand and I know you’ll hate the lazy river as much as Trixie does,” Lucifer stares at her in confusion until she looks up and nods at the water playground. “Take her there? Watch her?”

He looks over to the water playground and notices that there is practically a thousand screaming children, all running around the sprinklers from the ground, sliding down the water slides, and enjoying being doused with a bucket full of water. It was hell. Lucifer wanted to say no, and was just about to say that when a “sure” slipped out instead.

What the fuck? He thinks.

Before he’s able to take it back, Chloe is already smiling, thanking him for watching Trixie, and going off with Dan of all people towards the entrance of the lazy river. Amenadiel and Maze follow behind the two, practically inseparable. 

He sighs and stares down at Trixie, “come on spawn, let’s go.”

Trixie immediately takes his hands and runs towards the playground, Lucifer follows her, a brisk walk to her run. Lucifer thought she would let go of his hand as she reached the water that shot right out of the ground but he quickly realized how wrong he was when a spout of water shot up right below him.

Chloe’s daughter giggles and laughs, splashing around in the water with the other children. “Look, Lucifer!” She yells at him, bending down and trying to cover the water hole with her hands, but the pressure is too strong and simply just sprays everywhere – everywhere towards Lucifer as well. “Try it!”

He sighs and humors her, putting his hand over the water that is shooting out of the ground and pushing it down with ease.

Trixie jumps in excitement, “do two at a time!”

Lucifer complies, using his other hand to cover another hole, “what exactly the point of this, child?”

“I dunno.” She laughs and tries to cover a hole with her hands but is splashed in the face instead from the water.

He stands back up staring at her and the other kids who are jumping around in the sprinklers, playing and screaming like the monsters they are.

“Go play on the water-slide or something, these are dreadfully boring.” Lucifer grabs her hand and starts walking to the small waterslide on the playground but Trixie doesn’t follow. “What’s wrong? I thought you like water-slides?”

“That one’s for babies,” she stares at the small waterslide with contempt, “can we go to the big one? I'm tall enough for it now!”

“Most sensible thing I’ve heard all day,” Lucifer starts in the other direction, leaving the water playground and Trixie follows.

They’re not even halfway towards the large water-slide that towers in the distance when Trixie tugs at his hand, “gimme a piggy back ride, Lucifer.”

“A what?” She’s already jumping on his back though, and he holds onto her legs as she wraps her arms around his neck, “you have your own legs, child!”

“I know but I’m tired of walking,” he can tell that’s a lie, but continues walking towards the water-slide with her rattling on about what happened yesterday at school. It would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy this, the sun beaming down on him, Chloe’s daughter in complete trust of him, a rather peaceful day compared to the police-work and running his nightclub.

* * *

 

Amenadiel and Maze float on their rubber rafts far behind Chloe and Dan, giving the two space for private conversation.

She has sunglasses on, her eyes closed as she peacefully floats next to Dan.

“I just want you to be careful with the sort of deals you make with Lucifer is all I’m saying,” Dan says, bringing back up the issue.

She sighs, opens her eyes and stares him, “like Lucifer said, they aren’t deals. I ask him for something, he does it. I don’t owe him anything in return.”

“You sure about that? Cause he seems to have deals with everyone in LA.”

Chloe is quiet for a few moments before going in a new tangent, “have you seen Lucifer’s scars?”

“Yeah, those gashes on his back? Saw them when we went to that bathhouse for that one case…what about them?”

“I’ve only seen them a couple of times, but, those are the type of scars that can’t be fixed with laser surgery, right?”

Dan shrugs, a weird shrug with the angle he’s in in the rubber tubing, “I didn’t really get a close look at them. But yeah, I suppose.”

“I saw his back again today and the scars were completely gone.”

“Yeah?” Dan adjusts at that, slightly annoyed that all their conversations these days seem to be revolving around Lucifer. They’ve separated, divorced, but there’s still that tug of jealously that Chloe has moved on, and has moved on to that dick-bag nonetheless. “I mean, I guess he has the money and connections to find a good plastic surgeon. It’s Los Angeles after all.”

She shakes her head, “it was baby smooth. Like even with surgery…it was like he never had scars there at all.”

“What are you getting at Chloe?” Dan moves up his sunglasses to the top of his head, really looking at her now, “Cause if you’re starting to fall for his whole devil-shtick-“

“I’m not sure what I’m getting at. I’m just confused is all,” she sits up in her tube and stares at Dan, “but…and don’t give me that look Dan, what if-”

“What if he’s actually the devil?” Dan laughs at that and puts his sunglasses back on, leaning in his tube and enjoying the gentle flow of the water, “If so, you made a deal with the Devil to babysit our daughter.” He laughs again and continues: “it’s plastic surgery Chloe, I mean, heck, I come from the most Catholic family. I know the devil from years of Catholic school, even though Lucifer is a dick, he’s not literally _Satan_.”

Chloe’s heart skips at that, everything she has denied coming back to her, troubled by her doubts and her beliefs. She never really had the time to consider it all, with the caseloads and family drama, but now that she’s here with nothing but the murmur of her own thoughts and the soft water splashing on the edges, she can’t help but think: what if?

She looks behind her, back at Maze and Amenadiel, and she smiles when she sees Maze kick Amenadiel’s rubber raft, making the older brother spin around in the stream. Their flirting brings her thoughts back to the early days, when she and Dan first started dating. Before everything got more complicated raising a daughter and juggling work at the same time.

* * *

 

Lucifer and Trixie finally reach the Cliffside, and his heart drops at the long line that has spiraled from the entrance all the way to the top, “who in their right mind would wait in this queue?!”

Trixie kicks her legs on the sides of his body, “it’s not that bad once you actually get in the line. It moves faster than you think, Lucifer.” She rests her head on the crook of his neck again, “me and my mom and dad went to Disneyland once, the waiting sucked but it was only for like 45 minutes.”

“45 minutes?!” Lucifer exclaims. “That is torture!” Trixie laughs at that and he is taken aback. “I’m quite serious, waiting in a queue is a form of torture in Hell.”

“But I really want to go, Lucifer, please?”

He groans, but wanting to please the detective’s child, he joins the line and looks at Trixie with the corner of his eye, “for you, I guess. Fine.”

“Thanks, Lucifer.” She smiles and tries to strike up conversation as the line slowly moves forward, “if you know what Hell is like, what about Heaven?”

Lucifer is surprised at that, “do you believe me child? That I’m the Devil?”

She shrugs, “yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?” He laughs at that, “Enough for me, I suppose. And yes, I know everything there is to know about Heaven. What do you want to know?”

Trixie hums for a moment, deep in thought, “is my grandpa there? Mommy gets sad when she thinks about him, but I never met him.”

“Oh,” Lucifer pauses for a moment, he moves forward in the line, not even half-way there to the top. “Well, I don’t know where specific souls go after they die. That’s my sister’s job.”

“You have a sister?!” She exclaims, her head rising from the crook of his neck in interest, “can I meet her?”

Lucifer laughs, “Oh, you don’t want to meet her. When you meet her, little human, it means that you’ve died and your soul is ready to pass either to hell, purgatory, or heaven…she’s also not very pleasant to be around anyways.”

Trixie settles her head back on his shoulders and replies, “how many brothers and sisters do you have, Lucifer?”

“Many.”

“I’ve always wanted a sister, but mommy and daddy are separated and I don’t think I’ll ever get a sister now.”

Lucifer moves forward, his patience drawing thin at how slow they were moving. But the conversation with Trixie was rather nice, even if she didn’t fully believe him, it was enough that she carried on the conversation. Something Chloe never really seemed to do, he guessed it’s because if she did ask more questions like Trixie did, her denial about who he was would be shattered. “Your original question, about your grandfather. If he’s anything like what your mother described, then he is indeed in Heaven.”

Trixie continued to sit on his back, lazily receiving a piggy-back ride from the devil himself, and smiled, “that’s good. I’ll tell mommy that.”

Minutes pass and there’s no movement of the line. His patience has officially worn out, and he starts stepping forward past everyone in the line. Trixie perks up at that, looking around as Lucifer starts cutting the line, she whispers in his ear: “you’re not supposed to cut, Lucifer. It’s against the rules.”

He notices the dirty looks on the peoples’ faces, the murmurs he receives under their breath for cutting, but ignores it all. “The devil doesn’t queue, darling. They can shove it.”

Trixie wraps her arms around his shoulders and neck tighter as she notices the dirty looks as well.

They are near the top when the dirty looks turned much uglier. The people there have waited for their turn much longer than the people on the bottom of the line, their own patience drawn even thinner, and the murmurs and whispers turned into outright threats and angry yelling.

A man with his own kids noticed Lucifer cut and grabbed him by the shoulder, narrowly missing grabbing Trixie. Lucifer spun around at that, his eyes flashing red, but the man doesn’t seem to notice as he violently pushes at him, “the fuck you doin’ cutting? Wait your damn turn like everyone else, you dick!”

“Touch me again and I’ll cut off your hand,” he can feel Trixie getting nervous and scared, her grip tighter around him.

“Lucifer…” Trixie says, right before the man loses his temper, his face completely red, and he pushes at Lucifer again, not caring that a child was right on his shoulders.

The push was enough for her grip to loosen on the angel and she slips backwards and over the railing of the stairs. With a scream she starts falling towards the concrete of the water park.

“Oh my god!” The man screams right when Lucifer jumps off the stairs, “I didn’t mean to-“ the man’s voice trails off as Lucifer’s wings spread wide before smoothing down, gaining speed before Trixie hits the ground.

He scoops her up, narrowly missing the ground. Trixie wraps her arms around his shoulders, eyes wide and staring at the massive white wings that are pound the air with power. It’s seconds before Lucifer splashes into the pool that is connected to the end of the Cliffside’s slide. His wings tuck away in the water and he pulls Trixie off and runs his hand over her face, pushing back her hair, “are you okay?”

Wide eyed, Trixie stares at him as he continues to push her hair backwards with his wet hands, “that was so cool...” Trixie says, her words nervous and shaking, her own heart pounding away from the near-death experience and the subsequent _flight_ she had just been taken on.

He scoops her back up, hugging her, “I’m sorry. I put you in danger like that, I’m so sorry.” He holds her tightly, and could hear the rapid beat of her little human heart. “Come on, let’s go back to your mum okay?”

“Yeah,” she states, almost zombie-like and pulls herself out of the pool. Trixie notices the lifeguard staring at the two, his jaw completely open and transfixed.

Lucifer follows her line of sight and notices, “Trixie, do me a favor and…lie to him? Humans aren’t supposed to see my wings, you understand…”

Trixie nods and waves at to the lifeguard, “it was just a parachute!”

He can’t help but laugh at that one, and picks her back up, carrying her weight in his arms as she slips her arms around his neck. “Did he believe it?” He asks her, walking away from the Cliffside slide and back towards the lazy river.

“I don’t think so,” Trixie replies, her hands touch his back and Lucifer stiffens at that, “where did they go? Your wings?”

“Another plane of existence,” he smiles, “you are taking this much better than I thought you would.”

“It’s cause they’re pretty, and you saved my life with them.”

His heart jumps at that, “Trixie, I put you in danger. My impatience with that queue-“

“It’s okay. We all make mistakes, Lucifer. I won’t tell mommy either.”

Lucifer nods, his thoughts deep on the events that just unfolded. Everything he had done put Trixie in danger, his own immortality and arrogance cast a glaring shadow on Trixie’s own well-being.

They arrive back to the water playground right when Dan, Chloe, Amenadiel, and Maze come out of the exit of the lazy river. Trixie bounds over to her mom, excitedly telling them about how fun Lucifer was, and to let him babysit her more.

He lingers back, scared out of his wits that what had happened didn’t scar Trixie permanently, but instead she’s singing his _praise_.

Maze walks over and stands next to Lucifer, “we’re heading over to the Cliffside now, you joining us? Or is Chloe gonna put you on babysitting duty again?”

“Yes…” he says, dumbfounded, not really listening to what Maze had said. He stares at Chloe and Trixie and realized for the first time that he wasn’t just responsible for Chloe’s life, but Trixie’s as well. As much as his fear of children, and even with the idea of raising the hellbeasts scaring him, his own heart skipped a beat in the realization that he had to protect Trixie’s life as well, even if it meant throwing down his own.

Lucifer can't help but smile back with adoration at Trixie and Chloe when they both look up at him with a smile of their own.


End file.
